


Aesthetically Pleasing Posterior

by girlfromShiKhar



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Star Trek Reboot - Freeform, after STiD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromShiKhar/pseuds/girlfromShiKhar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sybok and his Human wife, Louise have a discussion about Vulcan customs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aesthetically Pleasing Posterior

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble springs from an entire story I have written (and am still writing) involving these two. Sybok is not a crazy Vulcan off on some God quest. Still a bit rebellious and believes in embracing emotion and logic. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I do not own Star Trek or profit from Star Trek. If you enjoy leave me a comment or kudos.

"You want me to what!?!" Louise replied loudly.

Sybok was certain the rest of the Embassy had heard his wife. She looked most displeased and he thought he noticed smoke billowing out of those rounded ears of hers.

"Please lower your voice Louise."

"I won’t. I won’t do it. I’m not going to obediently shuffle behind you like some second class citizen!"

"You must do it." He knew this was a big ask and that her reaction was perfectly normal, for a Terran female.

"For a culture that prides themselves on being so superior, always looking down your noses at us mere Humans you lot are awfully backward when it comes to women. I’m not your property! Do you see me like that?"

"Of course I don’t," Sybok let out a big sigh and rubbed the palms of his hands on his face. "No I don’t see you as property. You’re my equal."

"Then why must I?" She started to pout and as usual he found it to be endearing and distracting.

"I’m asking you to conform. When on Earth you may walk next to me, but on Vulcan….."

"It’s demeaning."

"Logically it makes perfect sense.Traditionally the female has walked behind her mate for practical reasons. If we encounter danger on our journey I can protect you from harm. If I die, you will most likely live, but if you die, I will not.”

"Well that’s sounds very self-serving." Louise crossed her arms defensively. Sybok knew he wasn't winning her over to the archaic Vulcan way…..yet.

"However there is another aspect to this situation you have not considered," he paused momentarily. "I have an aesthetically pleasing posterior. You could admire it far easier when behind me than if you were by my side. You would have to be discreet of course."

It was silent for a while as she considered his logic.

"I’m still not happy about it, but…..I will conform. Not because I agree mind you, but because I love you. I don’t want to cause you any embarrassment." Sybok instantly felt relieved. He knew she wasn't going to like the restrictions placed on her on New Vulcan and would make it up to her somehow, he always did.

"Thank you Louise. I know this won’t be easy for you. I’ll always do my very best to shield you from any disagreeable attitudes that we’ll both encounter. That being said accepting my culture and some of the less than pleasant customs pertaining to women will make that transition smoother," He took her hand and kissed it softly. "I love you."

"You do?" She said, her face breaking into a big smile. He loved seeing her like this, he loved that he alone could be responsible for such a sight.

He winked at her. “You know I do and no, I won’t repeat myself.” He kissed her forehead and stood to leave.

"I’m admiring it now by the way," She said as he walked to the doorway.

Sybok turned, shaking his head at her blatant admission. ”I said discreetly,” He reminded her with a smirk.


End file.
